


newmann nsfw art

by trademarkhubris



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trademarkhubris/pseuds/trademarkhubris
Summary: smut art! i draw smut and post it. enjoy





	1. newt heart panties

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
i got scared of tumblr's weird hang ups with nsfw and decided to post my nsfw art here.  
these are mostly sketches with flat colors, but can be more involved pieces depending on my mood at the moment.  
i rarely use references because i'm impatient!  
any anatomy error is on me! (but also: any good anatomy is on me :D)  
the chapter titles are what i named the files to remember what they are. i might change that, or i might not, it's 5am right now so i'm doing what i can!  
i'm french so wonky english IS going to happen! fortunately this is less about words and more about butts  
cheers  


saw cute panties with a heart shaped hole on the butt and thought newt might looke cute in those.  
no tats i'm afraid, this is a quick sketch i did very late at night!


	2. herms

not sure hermann has a butt that round but, you know, the heart wants what it wants


	3. real men get the strap

uhhhhh yeah so this one i did spend some time on. i wish i could have made them hold hands but i'm not there yet, art-wise. hands are a lot!


	4. light reading

this one is an ao3 exclusive, as will all the next ones be!

hope my hosting website hasn't been destroying the quality bc i just noticed it saved them as jpegs... 

this is now a problem for tomorrow me


	5. Chapter 5

heyo, two for one! sort of... couldn't decide which i liked more, so here are both versions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good evening

hewwo i am back. just a little bit. here's a hermann, in colors and in black and white.

the size might be off because it's a picture i took with my phone so??? who knows.

two newts are coming up, but i might post them later because posting on mobile is hellish!!

(minor edit: reposted with more manageable image sizes)


	7. Chapter 7

hello there sorry it took so long but here's some newt content! showing off that thigh baby

next one coming up right now (eyes emoji) (am on a laptop without easy access to emojis)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello this one's a little more explicit! it's Newt showing off his strap!

this is more explicit than some stuff i've posted until now haha whoops

oh i forgot to say but the last three, including this one, were drawn using references! i can try to track down the sources but i can't promise i'll manage.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my newmann art sideblog [unresolvedscientifictension](https://unresolvedscientifictension.tumblr.com/) for more sfw art!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
